Damian Lopez
DESCRIPTION Damian Lopez, born on December 23rd, 2004 in Chicago IL and later raised in Villa Park, Illinois, is an author trying to make his way to the top. He began making songs at the age of 5 and was inspired by Lady Gaga. He made mixtapes of him singing acapella, up until he created his first album with his brother Sandwich Cipher under the name, 'Fatty Bear', impersonating his dog as he thinks what he would sound like. Officially released on December 4th, on Bandcamp. MUSIC After releasing the first Fatty Bear album, 'The Voice of Fatty Bear', he released the second Fatty Bear album, "LIVING LIFE" on April 30th. During his process making the three Fatty Bear albums, he released his debut album, "4U" which was released on June 20th, 2016. He then deemed it a failure to him so he gave up for a little while and finally decided to stop making serious music and make joke music. He then released his final Fatty Bear album, 'plead' on October 6th, 2017. Days after that, he officially released his sophomore album and first album as a joke, only on Bandcamp due to one of the songs, called "Why..?". Beginning the joke music in his discography. Before those two albums, he created another album under the name of his other dog, 'Pee Wee' called "FAMOUS". He released a compilation of songs that some which would be featured in his two next albums, 'Another One?' and 'Twitter: The Album' and some that wouldn't on April 10th, 2018, called "The Fourteen Track Mind Of Mine". He was then featured in along side other voice actors, in Sandwich's album "MM" which was released on May 7th, beginning the three DERPZ Inc releases. Releasing his third album "Another One?" on May 14th, 2018. and his fourth album "Twitter: The Album" on May 27th, after everyone was told that he would release it in July, he deemed it as a surprise and had planned it since April. He's currently working on his fifth album as of June 22nd, 2018. He released a song that won't be on his sixth album called "Alien Furry" on July 4th, 2018. On November 11th, 2018. He released the official first single to his album, "Monster." He proceeded to release EPs of songs in a series called "I Give Up On Life". The second single, "Breakfast" was officially released on New Year's 2019. The third single "Young Homie" was released on January 20th. It was proceeded by "Drift & Skrt" was released on February 1st, then the final single before release "why do I think I'm funny?" was released on February 7th. The full album, "Entry 006 - DEMONS" was officially released on February 14th, 2019. AUTHOR Throughout the early music days. Damian started making stories about Minecraft and the horror game series, "Five Nights at Freddy's" and decided to combine the two games to make his first book series he made with his friend called "Five Nights at Minecraft". Featuring him and his friends, and the characters from Minecraft and FNaF. This series was never finished and completely canned after the friend and him stopped being friends. In his fifth grade year, he made a book with his best friend at the time called, "A Sixth Grade Day", what he would imagine his sixth grade year would be like. The book itself is non-fiction except the bonus chapters which makes it fiction due to him adding Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. That next year in sixth grade, he created the series "Growing Up in Alabala Land" after a story project in his reading class. The story gave him an A. He then created the sequel, "Growing Up In Alabala Land: The Rise of The Theets", then both officially released together on the iBooks store. He's currently making the final installment to the story as of June 22nd, 2018.